On the Hunt for Scarlet Giselles
by ScarletRosePetal
Summary: Why exactly do Scarlet and Giselle dislike Jack so much? It's not for nothing...their reasons are quite justifiable.
1. The Tavern

"Time for work, Scarlet." I said, walking into her room.

"No…" She moaned, still in bed. "Giselle, I don't want to go."

"Well, we have to. We're going to get evicted if we don't get jobs to pay rent." I pulled my best friend out of her bed.

"Did we have to get jobs down at the bar?" She asked.

"Well, what else are we qualified to do? I don't exactly want to be a strumpet, Scarlet!" I exclaimed fixing my hair. She finally got up and began to fix her own hair.

"You do realize that is what we are going to be taken for, though." She said.

"Maybe. But we still need the jobs. Besides, its not like we're going to meet anyone in one of those bars that would actually be able to change us!"

"True." She said. "Alright. Let's just get this over with." We walked out of our apartment and made special care that the door was locked. You never know what can happen in Tortuga. We walked down the street, avoiding nuemerous fights along the way, and finally arrived in front of the bar.

"The Dusty Demoness Tavern. How quaint." She stared at the sign in horror.

"Come on." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the tavern. We walked up to the bar and sat down.

"What can I do for you ladies?" The bartenderess asked us.

"We applied for jobs yesterday. We're supposed to start today." I said.

"Oh, you're the new dolls." She said. "Finally." She sighed.

"What do you mean by finally?" Scarlet asked as a strange look appeared on her face.

"I've been the only one for a while." She replied. "All the other ones have turned to selling themselved instead of the rum." She grimaced. "You have no idea how hard it is to be the only bartenderess working at all times. Especially when the place is full of pirates trying to get you into an upstairs room." Scarlet and I looked at each other.

"Oh." We both said.

"But don't let me influence you." She said cheerfully. "The job really can be great! Its always tons of fun when we get the band playing. There's a guitar and a accordian, and all sorts of things. Good times!" She smiled.

"Yeah. Sounds great." Scarlet mumbled.

"Shh..." I glared at her. Such a pessimistic girl.

"Anyway, let me show you girls what to do."

* * *

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I expected." I said as we walked back to our apartment late that night.

"It wasn't great, but I suppose I won't hate it." Scarlet said, making sure not to let me know that I was right the entire time.

"You know you had fun tonight!" I giggled.

"No I didn't." She grumbled. "Someone slipped something into my rum. I had no self-control!"

"Excuses, excuses." I said. We continued on our walk in silence.

"I still can't believe you wouldn't dance with that pirate that sat in the corner the whole time." She said, suddenly.

"He never asked me." I said, recalling the pirate with the tri-corner hat. "Besides, anyone could tell he was a drunk. He came up for at least twenty rums tonight."

"Twenty." She repeated. "No one could even handle twenty rums without passing out." She laughed.

"Anyway, we're supposed to be working. Not dancing. I applied for a job as a waitress, not a dancer, and I intend on keeping it that way." I huffed as we climbed the stairs.

"He was watching you the entire time. Won't you at least talk to him?" She asked.

"Since when do you care about my love life?" I asked.

"Since I have nothing else to care about." She smiled. "If you won't go after him, I will. He was extremely handsome."

"Go ahead. I'm in this for money for rent, not for a one night stand. I thought you felt the same way."

"I do!" She protested. "I just don't think there's any harm in meeting him, thats all." She unlocked the door. "I'm going straight to bed. I'm not feeling the best."

"Alright." I said. I waited until she closed the door to her room until I went into my own. The truth was, I did notice the man. I saw him as he watched me from across the room, and I watched him myself when he turned away. I remembered perfectly every drink he ordered that night and I knew he'd probably be there tomorow. At least I hoped so. "I wonder who he is." I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Man

**Sorry I've taken so long to update. It's not the best, but I'm workin' on it. Enjoy me hearties! Free rum and cookies to those who read and review!**

* * *

"Giselle, I'm not going to work today." Scarlet said as I tried to force her out of bed.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, I know you don't really like the job, but we have to go..."

"No! I feel awful!" She cut in. "I told you someone slipped something in my rum!" She complained.

"No one slipped anything in your rum. It's the fact that you actually had rum." I said. "You don't usually drink so much!"

"Either way, I'm still not going. I could vomit any minute now." She croaked.

"Eeew."

"Well, its true!" She said.

"Alright, just stay here." I said, walking out of the room. I grabbed my coat and stepped outside. Locking the door, I pranced down the streets of Tortuga all the way to tavern, hoping I'd see the man wearing the tri-cornered hat.

"Welcome back." The bartenderess said as I took my place behind the bar. "Where's your friend?" She asked.

"Sick." I replied. "Oh, but while you're here, I don't think I caught your name yesterday..."

"Dani." She said, walking off to hand out the rum.

"So here I am all alone. No one to serve. Just me. Alone. By myself. Alone." I mumbled looking around the tavern for something to do. It was still early, so it wasn't half as packed as it would be later tonight. I slowly reached under the bar counter and picked up a glass. I turned around, filled it up, and sniffed it. "I wonder..." I took a sip. "Not bad." I took another sip. "That's pretty good actually!" I took a gulp and turned to re-fill the glass. "Delicious!"

* * *

"How many rums have you had?" Dani asked as the tavern began to fill with people. 

"Just three." I slurred.

"I'm cutting you off." She said, taking my glass. "You need to be working now anyway." I scrunched up my nose and walked over to the edge of the counter.

"How may I serve you?" I asked, leaning across the bar.

"I'll have a rum." He replied. I quickly filled a glass and brought it back to him.

"Here you go." I said. "Have we met before?" I asked. I was still dizzy from my rum, but he did look familiar.

"I don't think so, love. But I'm glad we're meeting now." He smiled. "I'm Jack."

"Mmmm...That's my dogs name!" I said, even though Jack (the dog) had been dead for a few years now.

"Your dog?" He questioned, his voice skeptical.

""Mmmhmm." I said, trying to fight the rum controling my brain.

"Well, I assure you I'm nothing like a dog." He smiled.

"I'll say." My thoughts escaped from my lips. I quickly clapped my hands over my mouth and turned red. He smiled even larger and laughed.

"Do ye have a name?" He asked.

"Giselle." I said quietly.

"Ahh. I have a pet gazel named Giselle." He smiled, trying to make a joke.

"What's a gazel?" I had to ask.

"Those goat-like animals that live in Africa. You've never seen one?" He asked.

"I've never been to Africa. You have, I presume?"

"Used to. Quite a lot actually. Back when me ship..." He stopped.

"Your ship?" I asked. He didn't seem like the type to own a ship. Maybe he was a pirate!

"Never mind. Forget I mentioned it." He said quickly.

"Oh. Alright." I said, suprised at the hurt that sounded in his voice. But I still had to know... "What do you do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do you do? What's your job?" I asked.

"I have no job. I have a lifestyle. I'm a pirate. A pirate Captain." He emphasized 'captain'.

"Captain!" I squealed. "How exciting!" He laughed, and I realized what I was doing. Stupid rum controlling my brain. "I...I'm sorry. I just...the rum..." My voice faded as I tried to explain my behavior.

"It's alright, love. I don't mind at all..."


	3. Drunk

"How was work?" Scarlet asked as I walked into the apartment. I hardly heard her; I was too busy thinking about Jack. I'd spent the entire night talking to him while working, and the end of the night ended with the best kiss I'd ever gotten. He was perfect. "Giselle?" She asked.

"What...oh yea. We get our first pay check tomorow." I said, in a daze.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Never better." I smiled.

"What happened?" She asked quickly. I didn't respond. "Giselle, what did you do?"

"Nothing...nothing...nothing." I smiled and slipped into my room. "Good night!" I yelled.

"Yea...good night." She said.

* * *

"Just because I didn't go to work yesterday doesn't mean you can skip out today!" Scarlet tried to pull me out of bed. She dropped me on the floor. 

"That's not it...I feel so bad! I must have gotten whatever you had yesterday!" I moaned.

"You said that I was sick because I'd been drinking rum!" She excliamed. Shoot...she'd caught me.

"Well, I must have gotten something..." I tried to say.

"You were drinking yesterday. Bloody stupid..." I cut her off.

"Shut it!" I pulled myself off the floor and almost fell over as the room spun around me. I plopped down on my bed.

"I really hate you." She glared at me.

"I think I might puke..." I lied. '_Go AWAY!' _I thought.

"Eww...ew...ew..." She stepped toward the door. "Fine. I'll go alone. But I still hate you!" She walked out the door.

"Love you too!" I said sarcastically as I laid back against my pillow. I heard the door slam and lock and I began to think about yesterday. Well, about Jack. What was he going to think if I wasn't there? I sighed and tried to fall asleep. There wasn't much else to do...

* * *

"How was work?" I asked as Scarlet walked into the room.

"Wonderful." She sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really." She said.

"Please. You don't just walk back home from work feeling so happy." I said, recalling my own walk home yesterday.

"Well, there was this guy..." She began with a smile.

"Oh, tell me no more. I understand." I smiled thinking of my own guy...well, maybe not really my own, but he would be soon. Tomorow, in fact. Guys just don't act as he did if you weren't going to be exclusive someday! Scarlet giggled.

"I can't wait for work tomorow!"

"You didn't drink tonight, did you?" I asked quickly. We'd already been through the rum too much.

"Ooops..." She hiccupped.


	4. Work?

"No rum today." Scarlet reminded me as I opened the door. I nodded in agreement. I stepped out into the street and took a deep breath of the salty island air. It was a misty day, dark and rather dreary. But none the less, I was excited. I just knew that Jack would be there! I walked down the street barely looking at what all was happening around me. My eyes were fixed on the Tavern. I had to get there soon.

"Love." I heard and I stopped dead in my tracks. That voice... I turned and looked- it was Jack!

"Jack." I smiled and walked toward him. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Aye. Why is that?" He asked.

"Oh, I was sick." I said, embarrased at the fact that I couldn't handle a few rums.

"Ah, well. How about we skip work and you come off on a short adventure with me." He smiled deeply as he talked.

"I...I can't." I stammered, not sounding, or feeling for that matter, very convincing. "I have to go to work. I missed yesterday..." He laughed.

"Then don't go today and tell them you were sick both days." He said, standing from his seat on a barrel. "Do something fun for yourself."

"Well..." I thought. "I guess one more day won't hurt."

"Great! Follow me." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me away from the tavern.

* * *

"What a wonderful day." I breathed as I took in what was happening. Jack and I were laid out in the sand, his arms wrapped around me. Only a thin sliver of light from the moon and a few stars lit up where we were. He smiled and kissed me. It was rough and forceful, but I loved it all the same. And it was about the twenteth time he'd done so tonight. 

"Worth skipping work?" He asked pointlessly. We both knew the answer.

"Certainly worth skipping work." I said.

"Really?" I heard behind me. I turned and looked. It was Dani.

"Wait...I...I..." I stammered as I struggled to come up with something.

"Stop." She interupted me. "You're fired." She glared fiercely at myself and Jack and began to walk away.

"Fired?" I whispered. "I just got fired!" I turned to Jack. He was making a point of not looking at me. "You did this on purpose!" I yelled at him, standing up.

"Hold on!" He said, also standing. "Yes, yes I did." He answered. My mouth dropped and I turned to leave. He caught my hand.

"Let go of me!" I squirmed, trying to get away.

"No." He pulled me closer to him. I felt his hot breath on my lips. He was so good looking...and such a good kisser. He... I caught myself swooning. I pulled away quickly so I wouldn't fall back for that back-stabbing jerk. He wouldn't let me move an inch. "Tell me you don't have any feelings for me." He smiled. "Just tell me that, and I'll let you go." I stopped the struggle. His smile got bigger as I didn't answer. "Come with me to my ship tomorow."

"Your ship?" I asked.

"Aye. You and one other person. Just a friend, I swear." He finally let go of me. "Just for the day. Then I'll leave ye alone for good."

"I guess I'll be there." I said. "It's not like I have a job to go to."


	5. I'll Kill You!

**Took long enough to get out, aye? Sorry mates! But, here she is...the last chapter. I hope ye enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and laid in bed for about a half an hour. I didn't want to face the day. I did want to go with Jack, but I didn't want to have to tell Scarlet that I'd lost my job. And especially not _why _I'd lost it. She's going to kill me! I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and slowly slid out of bed. If I was ever going to do it, it might as well be now. 

"Scarlet?" I poked my head through the door leading toward her bedroom. "Are you there?" I asked. I recieved no reply; she wasn't there. 'She must already be at work.' I thought. 'I'll have to tell her I got fired when she gets back.' I walked back to my room and began getting ready for my boat ride with Jack. Scarlet was already asleep when I'd gotten home last night, so everything that was happening was completely unknown to her. I almost felt bad about not telling her everything from the start. But, I was still looking forward to the ride. Sure, what he'd done was slightly jerk-ish, but he was so good looking! I had to forgive him! I pulled my favorite dress out of the closet and put it on. Putting on my shoes, I walked out the door and locked it behind me.

I stepped out onto the street and tried to decide which way to go. I could go right, straight to the docks and tell Scarlet later as my original plan was, or I could go left and go to the tavern to tell her. I sighed and took a left. I would feel bad making her wonder why I wasn't there all day. I weaved through the street, trying to hurry and I stepped into the Tavern. I looked behind the bar, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the room at all.

"That's strange." I mumbled, leaving the tavern. I shrugged my shoulders and walked down to the docks. She'd just have to find out later then. I continued on my walk, avoiding the people with hangovers, the people who were already drunk, and just about everyone else. Tortuga was a strange town. I finally reached the dock and looked around for Jack.

"He's not here." I finally concluded. Was everyone I knew invisible today? I looked around a bit more. "Is that him?" I asked myself. No, it couldn't be. That man was making out with a red-head. "That's Scarlet!" I said, louder than I meant to. The pair broke apart and looked at me. It was indeed Scarlet, and the man was none other than Jack.

"What are you doing?" I stormed over to them.

"Giselle! I..." Scarlet began. I stopped her.

"I wasn't talking to you. Although I should ask you the same question!" I freaked. "Jack!"

"Uh...I..." He began.

"Jack, you know her?" Scarlet asked.

"Uh...well..."

"Know me!" I yelled. "He's been seeing me!"

"Seeing her?" Scarlet turned to Jack. "You've been seeing me!"

"I...I..." Jack stammered.

"You've been seeing both of us?" I asked.

"Well..." He looked slightly frightened. I was going to kill him.

"I quit my job to be with you!" Scarlet said. I turned to her.

"You quit?" I asked.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"He caused me to lose my job!" I said. We both turned to him, finally done with our rant. He stared, silent, and finally smiled.

"I take it you know each other." He said. My mouth dropped.

"That all you're going to say!" I cried. "I'll kill you!" I started for him and he started to run. "That's right! You'd better run!"

"I can't believe him!" Scarlet said beside me.

"I can't believe myself. I fell for that bloody..." Scarlet stopped me.

"I know." She wimpered. "And he was such a good kisser." I groaned.

"Don't ever talk about him again." I began walking toward the apartment. I couldn't believe it. One guy. One guy had cost both of us our jobs. I just wanted to get home. Scarlet and I walked back up the street and found our landlord waiting for us.

"Just who I wanted to see." He growled.

"I'll talk later." I gripped, trying to move past him.

"Hold on. Your first payment is way past due. Where is it?" He asked.

"Well, we don't have it at the moment." I said, getting a feel for what was happening.

"Are you not getting paid at your job?" He asked.

"We...don't have them anymore." Scarlet said, also knowing what was comming.

"No jobs, no house." He said, walking away from us. "I want you out of there by noon today!" He yelled down the hall. Scarlet and I stared at each other. First our jobs, now our apartment, and worst of all, our pride. Jack Sparrow had ruined everything we'd worked for. If I EVER saw that creep again, he'd get the worst I could give...


End file.
